


Wish You Were Mine..

by Princessark



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessark/pseuds/Princessark
Summary: When two unknown kids comes from the future claiming to be the kids of Henry and Ray, it susprises the entire gang and asks the ultimate question whether is it worth for both Ray and Henry to be together?
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Kudos: 26





	Wish You Were Mine..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first time writing for this fandom. Hope everyone likes this story.

There is something that can be said that love is a beautiful thing that everyone gets to experience. But what if that love is something that will lead to trouble for you and your future lover?Will your love be enough to protect the future or go to your separate ways knowing that this love will always be there in your heart?


End file.
